XRated Romance
by blackcatwriter
Summary: Kurt and Kitty are trapped between peer pressure and teenage hormones will they get together or will their insecurities keep them apart? Warning: Very graphic and mostly sexual content. I do not own these characters just parody them. Please review .


X-rated romance

(A quick side note men's points of view are represented in normal font, women in bold font and dream sequences in italic)

**Kitty's Obsession**

**The petite brunette sat across from her red headed and blond friends her gaze seemed to be fixated on the two girls but was really right in between them staring in a dazed manor at a boy across the cafeteria. It wasn't that the boy she was looking at was incredibly handsome or captivating in fact he was obnoxious and boyish looking. The dark haired German had brown eyes and long untidy hair that came down to his shoulders his slender figure covered in baggy tan pants a red long sleeved shirt and a tan t-shirt over it. **

** "Kitty…. Kitty! KATHRYN PRYDE!" Jean shouted at her friend in frustration. "Are you even remotely paying attention to what I said?" **

**Kitty shook her head confirming the red head's belief that she hadn't heard a word she said. Sighing Kitty re-adjusted her focus away from her current obsession and turned back to her friend**

** "Like I'm sorry Jean… I guess I'm just tired today…" She said impishly grimacing trying to play up her cuteness.**

** "You should have known better than to try and talk to her with Kurt in the room Jean." Emma said mockingly pushing her long blonde hair over one of her slender shoulders.**

** Scowling Kitty snapped at Emma "What's that supposed to mean Frost?"**

** "Oh nothing just that whenever elf boy's in the immediate vicinity you gawk at him like a cat in heat I'm surprised you're not rubbing yourself all over him" Emma said while laughing.**

** "Don't mind her Kitty…" Jean said glaring at Emma and trying not to giggle knowing that what the blonde said was true. "Anyway I was saying…"**

** Kitty did a much more convincing job of feigning interest the second go around making sure to toss in a few uh huh's and vigorous head nods catching key phrases and commenting when appropriate. Looking at the clock her face lit up with excitement her chemistry class was about to begin. Throwing away the portions of uneaten lunch she bid her friends farewell in order to go enthrall herself with her partner who, surprise, was Kurt. It was one of the few times in her day she cloud openly flirt with her x-men colleague. One of the only reasons she didn't come out in the open with her feelings was because of her insecurities with all the different girls that co-habitated at Xavier's Institute for Talented and Gifted Youngsters.**

** The main competitors she has to deal with are, Jean Gray her best friend who wasn't only popular, smart and athletic she was gorgeous to boot. She had long deep crimson red hair which cascaded down to her waist, full lips, emerald green eyes with pale skin that made her fair features all the more radiant. Her body complimented her facial features she was tall and full-figured with a voluptuous double d size chest just enough curve to her hips topped off with her heart shaped ass and long slender legs. **

** The second was not as academically gifted but still extremely popular because of her good looks, Emma Frost. The blonde mutant had tan skin, almost bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was at the opposite spectrum of the typically sexy female than Jean was but had a similar build, she wasn't as curved in the hips but she had just as full rounded breasts and a bit less athletic of a build but just naturally slender with moderately curved hips and a slightly less round ass Jean's but still grabbed many guys attention when she walked away.**

** As Kitty made a pit stop at the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair she had deep chocolate brown colored hair that glistened in the artificial lights showing flickers of golden amber kissed strands wove that in between shoulder length hair. Pulling it back into her usual pony tail she used some clips to hold back some of the strands in the back as well as keep her bangs tidy. She was built very different from her more mature looking friends. **

** She was shorter only about 5'4 with an extremely slender build making her frame willowy she had just enough curves to her ass and chest to suit her figure her chest only coming to a B cup making them perky full and at least more than a handful each. She dressed rather preppy with tight fitting blue jeans that hugged her ass and a plain pink t-shirt that clung to her chest and waist, everything about her looked "cute" right down to her pink shoes with black bows. Applying some shimmering lip-gloss she threw it back in her bag and huffed off to chemistry lab.**

** Slumping down on her stool she tried not to stare at the doorway but unable to resist she straightened up on her seat. She heard the all too familiar thick accent of Kurt ringing down the hallway filtered between chatter of several students crowding the school halls. Her smile faded as soon as she saw whom he was chatting up was a girl she had noticed hanging all over him the last few days. He seemed to eat up the attention, which only served to curb Kitty's enthusiasm. **

** The bell rang as Kurt was lured into the classroom away from the wench much to Kitty's liking. He flashed her a one of his warm half grins as he sat down beside her. Once the instructor was done lecturing them about what they were going to do that day in the lab he set the students loose to perform the experiment. Gathering up their supplies while Kurt started to write down some of the instructions on the board they split up their tasks rather well as always. **

** "So you and Amelia seem to be pretty friendly these days…" Kitty said trying to be nonchalant about the situation but her voice was still edged with jealousy. **

** "Huh? Uh yah I guess so…" Kurt said with a slight blush and an impish grin. "At first I thought she was just trying to butter me up in order to cheat off me in Precalc, buuut I guess maybe she really likes me yah?" he finished while looking optimistically at Kitty.**

** "Maybe…" she more snapped than replied as she continued the experiment. Reaching for the Bunsen burner not paying full attention fingers met with the warm fingers of her lab partner instead of the cold steel of the instrument. Jerking her hand back she turned scarlet the warmth spreading over her face. Even though it had just been a brief instance she felt her heart racing and her fingers tingled. Glancing at Kurt he gave her a strange look and then shrugged as he carried on.**

** Frowning she acted sour with him for about half of the class until Kurt broke the awkward façade. **

** "Are you mad at me or something? You seem really…uh well edgy…" He said looking down to her. He was slightly taller than her standing about 5'7 her head coming up to his shoulder. **

** "No not even a little bit." She said looking back up into his eyes once she met with his eyes she couldn't help but melt into those lipid pools of brown tinged with yellow. Tearing her stare away she cleared her throat "Like why would you think that?" **

** He shrugged and then cleared his throat he seemed edgy at that point as he looked down to her again as they were finishing up their calculations. "Kitty can I ask you something…? I kind of need advice about girls… You're the only one at the institute I don't think would make fun of me for asking." **

** "Sure, what kind of advice?" She said perking up a bit looking up into his eyes as she smiled broadly between cleaning the counter and putting some of the glassware away.**

** "Well there's this girl… and she's really really cute and I want to ask her out but… I don't know how to go about asking a girl out. I've never been on a date… I wouldn't even know what girls like to do on dates…" He looked down turning red again as he chuckled a little bit at his own ignorance as his hand was on the back of his neck rubbing it slightly as he asked.**

** "Hm… I guess it depends on the girl actually. I mean like if I were to be asked out I would want the guy to do something special like bring me a flower and tell me he's wanted to ask me out for a long time but didn't know how…" she glanced at him inching just slightly closer as she slid her hand across his holding it gently her breathing picking up slightly her heart rushed. Unable to believe she had gone this far she couldn't stop now. "Then he would look me in the eyes while holding my hands…" she scooped his other hand into hers and looked into his eyes so now they were facing one another her chest brushing just barely up against his whenever she took in one of her nervous breaths. Their eyes met in a far more intimate stare than they ever had before as she craned her neck just a little her lips just a few inches from his " and then he would tell me, if it were possible he would like to take me out on Friday to dinner and a movie". She dropped his hands then and nervously fixed her hair trying to keep her now sweating palms busy with some kind of task. "Its just that easy…" she managed to say without her voice breaking up.**

Kurt Fantasizes

Standing there sort of dumbfounded Kurt's own breathing had increased his uncomfortable swelling in his pants was fortunately hidden by the oversized pants he wore. "Oh…" The bell rang and before he had a chance to say anything more Kitty had thrown her things into her bag and practically ran out of the classroom.

Adjusting his pants slightly Kurt watched her bound out of sight and groaned slumping in his seat his head in his hands. He felt a hand clap against his back and looked up over his shoulder, it was his friend Scott Summers. The usually happy-go-lucky boy still had the disappointed look on his face when he met his friend's gaze.

"So? How did it go? Did she say yes? It looked good from across the room." Scott said grinning with his sunglasses obscuring his eyes.

"Not so much…" he grumbled as he picked up his bag and started piling his books inside.

"Huh? Than what was all that about?" Scott said his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to grasp what had transpired.

"Well…" Kurt summarized what just happened for Scott as they were walking back towards Scott's convertible to head home it had been their last class for the day.

"I told you girls want you to just be straightforward! You should have just asked her out…" Scott said but before he could say much else a loud voice rang out from behind them.

"She totally wants your blue bod dude." interrupted Alex Summer, Scott Summer's younger brother who looked almost the exact opposite of his elder brother who had pale skin, red hair with tinted red sunglasses and broad shoulders his overall appearance somewhere between theater geek and jock. Alex Summers had more of a grungy beach bum look with his blonde disheveled hair that came down to his shoulders in different layers, tan skin, well sculpted body and green eyes. Although the two were about the same as ice cream and pizza they clearly were brothers in the way they interacted.

Kurt grimaced at him but couldn't help laughing, "I cant imagine Kitty "wanting my bod" I mean c'mon! Look at her… " He gestured as he saw her out on field the with Emma getting ready for cheer leading practice.

The boys stopped all gawking at the girls it was one of their favorite pastimes to watch them after classes. Kitty was bending over stretching and even though they knew her ass, clad in the elastic panties built into the skirt, wasn't her real panties it sure looked the same to them.

Kurt groaned and shook his head "I bet she wants someone athletic or a lot smarter than me…"

Scott shook his head and patted his friend and brother's shoulders pushing them on towards the car after he realized Emma was glaring at them. Emma was the head cheerleader and he didn't want to incur her wrath for their pervert pastime. Piling up into Scott's car they drove off Kurt slumping in the back letting the wind whip through his hair while he gazed at the sky the convertible's top down. He reminisced about the day he had when he was talking to Amelia all he spoke of was Kitty this and Kitty that. Amelia was a lesbian who took gym with Kitty and was able to put two and two together about how Kurt felt about her and knew how attractive Kitty was.

Their conversations mostly revolved around Amelia trying to boost Kurt's confidence and ask Kitty out or in her words at least "Fuck the shit out of her for me" He couldn't help smirking about that comment as he jolted forward realizing they had already traveled all the way to the mansion and were now parked in the driveway. Climbing out he hopped over the door and walked in the entranceway.

"Ah good to be home!" he tapped his ordinary looking wrist watch turning off its camouflage capabilities the ordinary looking boy flashing away to reveal his real side. His dark hair was now tinted with blue his skin appearing more furry and a slightly lighter shade of blue than his hair along with his hands really consisting of only three fingers all topped off with a tail that was wrapped around his waist like a belt, gleaming yellow eyes and pointy ears.

Smiling he stretched a bit unwrapping his tail and letting it flicker behind him. He could still feel that uncomfortable strain on his pants that had only worsened with the flash of Kitty's ass and pussy when she had bent over. Kitty was his obsession because she represented the epitmy of "normal" in every aspect she was average and excepted by virtually everyone. She was the physical representation of what he could never be but she accepted him for what he was all his flaws didn't seem to phase her.

Using the excuse of homework to garner some precious privacy he used his ability to teleport from the entranceway to his bed. The loud crack like a smoke bomb shattered the air and filtered where he was standing with smoke and a repeat in his bedroom left him sitting on his bed. Getting up he made sure his bedroom door was locked before he settled back down on top of his bed.

Undoing his pants he let his penis emerge from the zipper and grasped it by the base running his three digits along the slightly pulsating shaft. Because of his mutation his penis was a bit abnormally large and thick averaging when hard 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. As he began master bating he let his mind wander back to the image of Kitty and deep into his favorite fantasy.

_They had just finished their latest rigorous session in the danger room all the teenagers warn out and tired from their latest trials. Kitty was gleaming with sweat all over her body the skin tight blue one piece outfit the waxy outfit sticking to her perfectly slender body clutching at her breasts perfect thighs and along her ass and pussy, As she walked away she would wink at Kurt and give him the incentive to follow her licking her rosy red lips lined with her strawberry lip gloss. Looking around to make sure no one else was seeing her suggestive look he would go off to the showers. Giving everyone about the standard 15 minutes to shower and change and leave he would then use his with a loud firecracker boom transport him self to the girls showers. _

_ Pausing once he arrived in the girls' locker rooms he would admire his object of desire under the spray in the shower. Her whole body was turning a pink color because of the hot water pouring down all over her body. She looked gorgeous with the water laying her golden brown hair flat against her shoulders and around her face her perky breasts arched as she tilted her head back to let the water trickle down her body. Her nipples hard from the heat rising off her skin and her ass gleaming as it faced in his direction._

_ Slipping off his own x-men suit he would discard it on the floor and make his way over to her. Running his thick blue three pronged fingers along her back he would bring the other around to her front to run along her soft but firm stomach. Her body shuddered in response to his touch her chest writhing as her breathing increased. Leaning forward Kurt brushed his lips along her neck nipping her ear just ever so slightly as he ran his tongue along the pierced part of her ear. A soft moan built up in her throat and echoed out of her lips that were now slightly parted mingled with her sweet heavy breath and angelic moans._

_ Pressing up against her she could feel his growing arousement pressed firmly against her ass as he would slowly rock his hips teasing her with his thickening pulsating cock. Groaning just a little into her ear it was mingled with the purr and growl that came naturally to the demonic mutant. Instincitvely she bent over for him like so many times before one hand propping her body up her breasts swaying still dripping with the hot water as she reached between her legs and spread her waiting vagina apart for him her eyes filled with wanton only for him. _

_ Unable to contain the smirk that spread over his face pleased by Kitty's reaction he wasn't going to end it there he wanted to make his kitten purr. Crouching down he slid his fingers in replace of her own and let his forked tongue slid out of his lips and spread across her own. The tangy taste of her privates was as sweet as she was his hands coming up and gripping her ass squeezing her round cheeks. His tail crept up along her leg entangling itself around it and eventually the forked tip would slip between her now dripping wet folds as he let his tongue curl around her clit because of its unusual shape and make her scream in delight. _

_ Kitty's body quivered as she cried out as loud as she wanted the continual spray of water would create enough noise to hide her vocalizing her throws of passion. Only when he heard his little Katzchen scream did he start to retract his tail and let it slither up her back and wrap around her wrists playfully. Positioning himself standing up he ran the tip of his penis along her awaiting pink opening. Sliding inside just ever so slightly he would hear her groan and rock her hips trying to encourage him to push in further. Enjoying torturing her ever so slowly he would hold her ass tightly in his hands almost to the point of squeezing too hard he liked seeing the look of slight pain that played across her pleased features. _

_ He held her hips still and then would take hs time enjoying exploring her depths with his pulsating cock. Rocking his hips back and forth enjoying how he had to stretch the petite girl out to fit his raging member. Leaning forward he would use his hands and squeeze her breasts he would now let her react with her hips to the presence of being so filled with him. Their moans mingled together as sweat started to trickle down his body to mix with her's and they would start to move in unison. Letting loose he started to abuse her poor body practically slamming her into the wall of the shower his hand coming up after releasing her breasts and getting a handful of her silky hair yanking back to force her brown eyes to look into his golden ones._

_ Forcefully he kissed her as their bodies could no longer take anymore of his violent fucking and he let himself go his cum splattering deep inside of her and her pussy walls pulsated their orgasms in perfect unison. Slowly their kiss would lessen as he pulled away and let her gently slump to the ground controlling her movement with his tail guiding her to the ground still wrapped around her wrists. Smirking he stood over her and she would open her lips letting his cock rub against her tongue as she cleaned off the remanents of her juices mingled with his thick cum. _

_ Groaning he would feel the impulse to release not cum but urine she grinned recognizing that spasm as she would arch her back and hold her breasts up rubbing it over his thighs and looking deep into his eyes as if to say please which she did mouth with her lips. Not wanting to disappoint her he would let loose and piss hot warm jets of warm urine spill all over her and then be washed away by the water._

His eyes flickered open as he quickly grasped his tissues that were kept by his bedside for this very reason and swallowed back a groan as his cock erupted from all the vigorous attention he had given to his erection the puddles of cum filling the cloth. Slumping back he let himself bask in the sensation.

**A boost of confidence in an unexpected kiss**

**Kitty finished her practice along side her housemate Emma she had seemed less than her normal happy peppy self that day and could tell the disappointment on the blond girls face as she approached her afterward.**

** "Okay what happened between you and fuzzy elf?" Emma said with mild interest her hands on her hips filled with her pompoms.**

** "Huh? Why do you just go and assume it has something to do with KURT." she said emphasizing his name she hated it when Emma belittled him. **

** "You only have a sour expression when he's not obeying your beck and call now spill it! I am willing to listen this one time and then give you some slack today normally I would make you run laps. Now which is it? Spill your guts or wear out your sneakers?" Emma said tapping her foot.**

** Knowing full well this was a generous offer from the snobby blond she decided to save her weary body the laps and trudged off to the locker room with Emma to explain what happened. **

** "Hmm another woman actually can stand him? That's shocking… Well I guess she doesn't know about his REAL appearance so mildly more forgivable." Emma said as she was freeing her cascade of soft platinum blond strands of its hair band confines.**

** Ignoring the further insulting of her best friend Kurt, Kitty knew having this conversation would be as painful as pulling teeth but so far it was actually nice for Emma. **

** "Eee-yeah… anyway I don't know what to do… We've been friends for so long that I know its selfish of me to want to be with him… And I am with Lance…" Before Kitty could finish her thought Emma interrupted.**

** "Another stellar choice" quipped Emma.**

** "But I just can't stand the idea of him with another girl…" Kitty said with gritted teeth her temple throbbing from the frustration of restraining herself, "I thought about asking him to go with me to the homecoming dance but I already agreed to go with Lance…"**

** " I guess that is a hard choice. I know I'm going to be faced with a difficult decision myself." Emma said nodding sagely as she was now slipping off her cheer leading uniform and grabbing her towel. Kitty couldn't help noticing Emma's curves were soft and voluptuous. Her skin was alabaster as if sun had never fallen on such radiantly white flesh. She had large rounded firm breasts that had cherry red nipples starkly contrasting her pale complexion. Although she was cheer captain she made sure to train she did not to over do it so her hour glass figure stayed in tact such as her subtle curving hips, heart shaped ass and long shapely legs weren't overly muscled.  
**

** "What do you mean?" Kitty sighed knowing she would have to stroke Emma's already bloated ego, one of these days she secretly wished she would wake up and hear that Emma's head finally exploded from over inflation. She started to undress herself overly aware of her less impressive figure she was built more like a 13 year old in her opinion. She had long slender legs a slight curve to her ass but at her light nearly 100 pounds she was more skinny than anything else, her stomach was perfectly flat with some development to it and she had ample, for her weight, breasts coming in at barely B cup. Her skin was more sun kissed with a slight glow to it but a most unfortunate farmer's tan.  
**

** "Well obviously I've been asked by several guys around school but I'm holding out for a certain red head with dark sunglasses." Emma said with a smirk wrapping her towel around her body as she started off towards the shower her bare feet making a soft pat on the tiles.  
**

** "Huh… Well have fun waiting we all know Scott is like waay too infatuated with Jean to ever consider another woman let alone you." Kitty knew this was the wrong thing to say and gulped her eyes going wide as a newborn doe facing down a bear.**

**"At least I'm not being rejected by a man who was rejected by Santa you bitch!" Emma said as she levitated Kitty's towel off of her along with Kitty's clothes and settling it atop of her locker where she knew Kitty couldn't reach and smirked with satisfaction as she sauntered off to the showers. "Have a nice day Kitten." **

**Trying to get her towel off of the top of the locker had proved to be quite the hard task indeed until a hand reached up from beside her and pulled the towel down for her. Turning she blushed red taking it quickly "Man thanks Jean like I don't know what I would have done without you here..." **

**Decked in sweat Jean smiled to her friend "Don't mention it Kitty" and started to change out of her soccer uniform. "Was Emma picking on you again?" she asked frowning as she fumbled with her shirt tossing it into her locker. Jean was a more muscled and defined than Kitty or Emma because she worked out to keep up in soccer.  
**

**"Yeah but its not a big deal..." Kitty said mumbling as she started to head off towards the shower to wash up and get ready to go. She could hear Jean trotting along behind her to catch up. While they showered off Kitty shared with the red-head what had happened between her and Emma. Jean listened just as Kitty knew she would being kind and supportive of Kitty.**

**"Why dont you just break it off with Lance then if you like Kurt so much?" Jean asked as she finished washing her firey red hair and turned off the hot water stepping out of the shower wrapped in a white towel. Her body was flushed from the hot water making it a slight pink hue her overall skin color was a light tan. She had long shapely legs a slight curving waist and a firm ass topped off with her large breasts. She was like a more sculpted version of Emma along with sun kissed skin. The two were as different in personality as they were in appearance. **

**"I know I should but... I guess I still like Lance and I feel like if I leave him in per suite of Kurt and than Kurt doesn't like me... I've not only ruined my relationship with Lance but my friendship with Kurt..." Kitty said whimsically sighing as she changed into her normal street clothes. Following Jean out of the locker room they started their trek home.**

**"Okay Kitty I hate to say this but Kurt likes you so much its painful to watch. Just like you space out when he's around he does the same but worse. I think the poor boy is holding off because he suffers from being a gentleman and doesn't want to interfere with you and Lance. Personally I think you should just dump that jerk and go for Kurt but its your call really..." Jean said trailing off with a sigh.**

**" Kurt does like me...? But why would he... I mean I'm so plain..." Kitty said muttering and stumbling over her words her whole face flushing a scarlet color from her cheeks to her forehead she twirled her hair betwixt her fingers anxious at the revelation. **

**"Oh for crying out loud Kitty! Your a very pretty girl! A lot of guys love the "girl next door" look and you have it down pat." Jean said as she walked along side her looking incredulously at her oblivious brunette friend. **

**"You're just saying that because your my friend... I appreciate it Jean but you don't have to be so--" she was cut off in mid sentance by the dominant red-head who was now pushing her up against one of the fences of the school yard. Her lips were being caressed by the soft warm feeling of Jean's lush mouth. Feeling herself sag against the fence slighlty she closed her eyes kissing her friend back for a moment. The moment was bitter sweet since Jean's lips were gone as soon as they had been placed. **

**"There. I didn't want to have to do that but I mean it when I say your pretty. No more complaints about your looks okay?" Jean said mussing her befuddled friend's locks. Unsure what to say Kitty just nodded her whole face the same furious flush the whole way home as she couldn't stop her heart from pounding the subtle flavor of Jean's mouth still lingering on her lips. It tasted vaguely of some sort of sweet fruit that was intangible and a spice not unlike Cinnamon. Once they reached the mansion's porch they went their seperate ways. Kitty blinked her phone buzzing in her pocket. Pulling out the pink flip phone with its heart shaped charm jingling on the side she answered it quickly her voice cracking as she did so.**

"Hey sweets I wanted to see you tonight." the gruff voice of none-other than Lance was on the other end of the phone. He was always somewhat demanding of Kitty always telling her instead of asking her about what they were going to do.

**"I think I should be able to let me just check with the professors.. What did you want to do?" She asked as she was headed upstairs to her bedroom. Setting her backpack on the floor she sat down on her fluffy bed that was covered with a white comforter with pink fringes and a strawberry patch on the bottom corner. Her whole room felt soft and girlie like kitty the hues all varying shades of blue, pink and white. There was even stuffed animals lining the edge of the four poster bed. **

"Well dinner and a movie. The new Freddie Cougar movie is out and I know you've been wanting to try that new Asian place near the theater right?" Lance responded.

**"You know I hate horror movies... but I have been wanting to try the new PF Chang's that opened there..." Kitty said as she was laying out stretching her sore body on the soft surface.**

"I know you hate them but I love the way you hold onto me when we see them." He said suggestively she could practically picture that trade-mark half smirk on his face his green eyes full of suggestion.

**"Okay okay but if I get really scared were leaving okay?" She said with a giggle for some reason she liked the edge of perversion that came along with her rough edged boyfriend. **

"Right right unless I hear from you I'll be there at 7 okay?" Lance said not wanting for a response she heard a click on the other end.

**Grumbling she went off to go find Logan knowing that she had to clear it with her less than friendly professor. Finding him in the garage as usual the air was thick with cigar smoke and the tinge of beer that always lingered when Logan was getting his hands dirty fixing his bike. She rocked back and forth on her heels figuring that he had to have smelt her by now due to his ultra-inhanced sences were apart of his mutation. The large man was'nt extrodinarily tall but rather very muscled his black hair always a bit shaggy with the peculiar trade mark curls on either side he had mutton chops and always looked like he had a 12 o'clock shadow his whole body seemed to be covered in dark brown hair.**

"What do you want Kid?" He more snapped than asked as he was fiddling with the Axel on the bike getting irritated by the length his task was taking him. He took a drag off his cigar before exhaling and pulling it out of his mouth to gulp down a generous swallow of the yingling beer he was downing. He gave her a curious look quirking an eyebrow.

**She always found herself tongue tied around the burly brusque man. She managed to find the words she wanted to say "I was wondering if I could go out with Lance tonight? I like promise that I'll be back before midnight and we wont be alone." she said batting her amber brown eyes and giving him her cutest little pleading smile.  
**

"I don't get what you see in that guy he's nothin' but trouble Kitty." He said as he sighed rubbing the back of his neck "Don't give me that look kid! Fine.... go on your little date but if he doesn't have you back by midnight.." he flecked his hand releasing his razer sharp three pronged claws and gave her a knowing look.

**"Th-thanks Logan like I really appreciate it and all..." she managed to get out of her mouth before she rushed for the door opening it and jolting back inside. On her way back inside she was crossing the vestibule that connected the garage via the kitchen and smiled spotting Kurt inside she waved sheepishly. "Hey Kurt how's it going?"  
**

"Oh Katzchen! Hi I am well danka, and yourself?" He asked as he casually scooped up an apple with his tail bringing it to his mouth chomping down as he leaned against the counter his slender arms crossing over his broad chest as he gave her his toothy grin he was as always charming and his friendly nature made him easy to talk to.

**"Okay I guess and bitta." she said giggling as she crossed the room and pulled out a glass from the cupboard having to stand on her tip toes in order to reach it. Filling the glass with water from the fridge attatchement she grinned and leaned against the counter on the adjacent side from him. She couldn't help but flirt with her favorite housemate her heart skipped a beat when he heard him use his pet name for her it was embarrassing at first but now she couldn't imagine him calling her anything else.  
**

"Das is good Katzchen your german is getting gut." he said obviously delighted she had said your welcome in his native language. "So erm Katzchen I was wondering what you were doing tonight? Some of the students and I were thinking about going to the movies tonight and I thought you would like to come dah?" His golden eyes were alight with hope as he took another chomp of the red delicious.

**"Ah man normally I would love to but I already have plans with Lance..." she trailed off seeing his lipid gold pools visibly droop as he averted his gaze she saw his grin falter for a moment. Her heart flopped as she wanted to take back her sentence, wrap her arms around his narrow waist and tell him she would love to go but she knew that wasn't possible now.**

Clenching his hand into a fist Kurt tried to remain calm but could feel his blood boil at that name being mentioned in his presence. He hated Lance passiontly not because he was dating Kitty that he could have dealt with but he didnt admonish her like the treasure she was. He always bossed her around and he could tell it made his precious one sad. He forced a smile on his face not wanting to get into another argument over what choices she made and nodded. "Ah I should have realized sorry.. Have a good time tonight yah?" He said as he retreated quickly from the kitchen not wanting to make it any more awkward than it was becoming.

**"Kurt wait!" she had trotted after him but heard the loud crack and coughed as smoke choked her lungs knowing he was off far beyond where she could talk to him now. Her heart felt like it was literally aching as she forced herself up the stairs to her room to go get ready for her date.**

Unintentional stalking with desired results

Kurt slammed his hand against the wall as he appeared in his room grumbling to himself he had worked hard to get people together that night in order to go into the bustling NY city to see a movie that night. He had done it all to be with his Katzchen but to no avail. Running his three pronged hand through his dark black-blue hair he shook his head and went to his dresser pulling out clothes angry with himself for having been foolish enough to make up such a contrived way to be with Kitty. Pulling on a nice tan dress shirt it was short sleeved and buttoned up along with actual blue jeans the ones that Kitty had once commented looked nice on him. They were a little loose like all of his clothes because of his lithe figure but hugged better around his middle than most of his clothes showing off his trim waist and ass. Attempting to groom his unkempt hair he put a little bit of styling gel in his hands and pushed back the front of his bushy bangs back flattening them just slightly against his head before they stubbornly popped back forward framing his face but gave his hair the desired sheen. He gave himself a thumbs up in his mirror trying to cheer himself up before he slipped on his tan Birkenstocks and adjusted his watch so he was back to "normal".

Trotting down the stairs to go meet with his friends Scott, Alex, Jean, Rogue, Bobby and Laura he smiled to them waving slightly as he reached for the door knob to head out. Scott tried to get there before him quirking an eyebrow he blinked "Huh?" as soon as he turned the knob he understood why Scott had tried to beat him to the knob. Standing face to face with him was Lance. His good mood felt like it had been literally sucked from him as he frowned at his competition.

Lance was a bit more muscled than Kurt with broad shoulders and muscled arms he also stood a few inches taller than him coming in at 6' ft where Kurt was only 5'8. Lance had shaggy brown hair that lazily was hanging around his shoulders his green eyes full of its usual untrust worthy mischief. He was dressed, in Kurt's opinion, sloppily in his usual gray jeans tight fitting black t-shirt and brown vest topped off with his black fingerless gloves and high top white sneakers. "Vaugner" he said with a curt nod as greeting.

"Alvers..." Kurt said in an equally cool response as he stepped reluctantly from the doorway letting him inside. He saw Lance was no longer looking at him but just over his shoulder. Looking in the same direction he inhaled sharply as Kitty descended the stairs. Radiant in her short pink dress her shoulders were left all but bare except for thin spaghetti straps the top v-necked showing off her clevage and hugged tightly to her figure only flowing out after it hugged her hips the pleats flowing around her legs. She had her hair down for once her dark brown slightly curled hair framing her lovely face and showing off her amber eyes her lips painted with a slight red the whole look topped off by a pair of black heals with adorable bows on each. She smelled incredible as she passed him to greet Lance her perfume a mixture of apples and cinnamon making his mouth water wanting to snatch up his desert and whisk her away from this undeserving ass.

"Katzchen you look divine." Kurt said before he could stop himself immediately feeling embarrassed by his quick commenting.

"Hey elf don't steal my lines." Lance said as he gripped Kitty by the wrist pulling her up against him circling his other arm around her waist. He leaned down kissing her mouth tenderly evoking a gasp from the girl. When he pulled back he brushed back her hair slightly pushing some of it behind her ear before he gave Kurt a satisfied smirk seeing the look of jealousy he had obviously wanted to evoke. "C'mon we'll be late if we don't get going." He said pulling her along out of the mansion.

Kitty flushed red obviously embaressed by Lance's brash behavior as she gave Kurt a grateful look and mouthed "Thanks" before his angel disappeared into the darkness. He could feel a soft hand caress his arm as he jumped slightly his gaze breaking from Kitty to glower at Rogue who was attempting to console him.

"I dont need your pitty..." he said snapping at her as he yanked his arm away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So are we going or what?"

His friends exchanged awkward glances from one another before following him. Kurt stuffed himself in the back between Rogue and Bobby, Jean ridding passenger and Scott obviously in the drivers seat. They took off Laura and Alex seated together on Laura's motorcycle. They arrived at the movies and stopped by a fast food joint before they would go to the movie. Kurt was quite and bitter for most of the meal but loosened up somewhere between the first bite of his burger and the last soon jovial and relaxed as he normally would have been.

"Man I don't get what she sees in that jerk... He's always bossing her around... If she was mine I would always respect her..." He grumbled when the conversation inevitably ended up on Kitty and Lance because of the awkward moment at their departure.

"I dont know about ALL the time." Alex said with a high five to Bobby who laughed along with him. Alex grunted as he was delivered a well placed elbow to the gut by Laura who frowned at him. Scott had been smirking but soon cleared his voice and looked away when Jean gave him a nasty look.

"Dude you need to totally go after her. I've see her with you and she's like always smiling and happy man. Just go for it I mean just because she's got a guy doesnt mean she wont warm up to you." Alex said trying to cheer up his pal.

"What I think my brother means is that it doesn't hurt to show Kitty that you would treat her better and maybe she'll come around. For now all you can do is either wait and be the good friend for her or move on..." Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The conversation shifted to what movie they should go see Jean being outvoted by the group who all agreed to go see the slasher flick Nightmare On Elm Street. Wandering over the movie theater they got their tickets and Kurt visited the concession stand buying a large bucket of pop corn and an equally large coke. Even though he was in good shape it definantly was not due to his eating habits. Joining the others they searched out a spot to sit near the center of the movie theater.

Nearly dropping his popcorn he saw Kitty and Lance walk in a few minutes later he slumped in his seat heat rising in his face as he felt embarrassed that they had ended up in the same movie. Thee last thing he wanted was her to feel like they were following her on their date. It was also another blow to his ego to see her with her arm wrapped around his smiling and laughing like she was.


End file.
